1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communications network, and in particular to a network employing an IN (intelligent network) architecture.
2. Related Art
In a network employing an IN architecture, basic call processing is carried out by local switching nodes. In the case of anything other than basic call processing, control of the call is passed to a service platform, sometimes termed a service control point (SCP). For some services, such as number translation in the case of an 0800 service, all the resources required for completing processing of the call may be provided by the service platform. However, other services require the use of specialised resources such as, for example, voice interaction capabilities. These resources are provided by a service resource platform termed an intelligent peripheral (IP). Typically, the service platform, at an appropriate point in a call, sends instructions to the local switching node to connect one of the parties to the call to the intelligent peripheral. The intelligent peripheral is connected via a signalling interface to the service platform and returns data to the service platform. This interface, and also the interface between the SCP and the local switching nodes may use INAP (intelligent network application protocol). INAP is an internationally agreed standard for Intelligent Networks. The standard is set out in full in “Intelligent Network (IN); Intelligent Network Capability Set 1 (CS1); Core Intelligent Network Application Protocol (INAP)”, European Telecommunications Standards Institute, pr ETS 300 374-1.
Sometimes a number of different services may make use of the same specialised service resources. For example, the use of voice recognition or DTMF (dual tone multi-frequency) recognition to collect information from a calling party is a feature of several different services including both inbound calling to call centres, and chargecard services, that is services in which charges are billed to a customer account rather than to the line originating the call.